The present invention relates generally to combined welder and compressor units, and more particularly to a unit of this type having a belt-driven screw air compressor configured to provide compressed air for pneumatic operations.
Portable welding and compressor units transportable to a work site are known. Typical known units include a lightweight frame consisting of metal tubing on which is mounted an internal combustion engine that is directly connected to a generator which generates an amperage to operate the unit or welder. The generator further provides auxiliary alternating current for operating auxiliary equipment, such as an air compressor. The air compressor provides compressed air for pneumatic equipment as well as certain welding applications, such as operating a plasma cutting torch. Other known portable welding and compressor units include an engine, alternator, compressor, and air tank assembly mounted within a housing along an extended length of the housing.
While combined welder and compressor units operate satisfactorily, they have several disadvantages. First, such systems tend to be bulky and/or heavy. In a typical unit, a welder may weigh approximately 2000 pounds and have a separate compressor unit adding approximately 1500 pounds. Transporting such systems to various work sites is difficult and time consuming. Second, known welder and compressor units incorporate air compressors that have high rates of mechanical breakdowns. Moreover, air compressors are often positioned within the welding unit, and in instances of air compressor breakdown, associated repair costs and welding unit downtime may be substantial.
There is a need for a welder and compressor unit or combination that has improved portability and durability. It would therefore be desirable to have a more lightweight and efficient air compressor than current air compressors, that can be externally mounted to an internal combustion engine for rapid repair and replacement.